Death Note: Behind the Scenes
by Shou Rei
Summary: Something I thought off while watching the last episode...rated for silliness and the likes. Not necessarily in order or anything. Just enjoy! R&R!


Author's note: This is just some random sillyness I thought off a while ago while re-watching the anime series of Death Note. Hope you enjoy! R&R Oh this is not in any particular order by the way.

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't really own Death Note. I don't think the creator would appreciate me stealing it. --

**Death Note: Behind the Scenes **

Chapter I – 1.28

**At the Studio: Yellow Box**

Today is the second to the last day of filming for Death Note. Hopefully everyone is present unlike yesterday. Yesterday was a pain. By the way, I'm Yamada Kotori. The director and the producer went out of town and left me in charge… This is so not fair…they are a bunch of pain in the necks…

_Flash Back_

Matsuda: Yamada-san, gomensai! My sister called! She said she's pregnant, I have to go to the hospital and see whether she dies or not!

Kotori Yamada : Fine, fine…but if I find out you're just slacking off, I'll personally kill you.

Matsuda: H—hai! Yamada-san!

Light: Mnm…Kotori-san I'm not feeling well…can we shoot this thing tomorrow?

Kotori: No…

Light: But Matsuda wont be here…he's supposed to shoot me right?

Kotori: Yes but—

Light: Great! I'll get my beauty sleep for today and we'll start filming tomorrow. Thank you for your consideration! After all God must get his rest

Kotori: Damn bastard with a God complex…

_End of Flash Back_

Kotori: Alright, is everyone ready on the set?

Ryuk: Wait a minute Kotori-san, my make costume is too fit…

Kotori: Deal with it!

Ryuk: You're no fun…

Kotori: Alright everyone get in position. Mikami! Are you out there?

Mikami: Yes ma'am.

Kotori: Good. Alright, lets do the scene where Light and Near is asking Mikami to go inside.

Everyone: Yes ma'am!

Kotori: Alright! 1.28 scene 4, ACTION!

-…-

Light: To the one Outside: Are you done writing down the names?

Mikami:_Kami…_Yes, I am.

Everyone: -acts shock-

Light:_N_…_No, I cant laugh yet…I must hold back…Everyone will die in 40 seconds. 35 seconds. I'll declare my win in 35 seconds._

Near: Isn't that a little strange?

Light: Huh?

Near: Why does he answer your question, "Are you done writing down the names?" so honestly?

Light: Who know's? Maybe he's an honest guy. Or maybe he has some room to spare. Maybe your plot has been seen through.

Everyone: Eh!

Matsuda: Then we might be done for.

Near: Mikami Teru, if you don't mind, would you come in please? I know you're taking over Kira's judgments now. If you wrote down the names there's nothing to fear, please come in.

Light: Mikami Teru? Right, don't just hide there, come inside.

-Mikami opens the door-

Mikami: KAMI!!!!

-Runs inside like a little girl and latches onto Light, while rubbing his face against his-

Kotori: CUT!

Mikami: -Blinks-

Everyone except Mikami: -sighs and glares at Mikami-

Light: Get the hell away from me!

-pries off Mikami from him-

Mikami: -Acts all innocent- What did I do that's wrong? –turns to Kotori and gives her the puppy dog eyes-

Kotori: Stop that or I'll pull your eyeballs from your sockets with my bare hands.

Mikami: -sniffles-

Kotori: Anyway…Why the hell did you run in there and screamed, "Kami" like a little girl while latching onto Light-kun? –twitch-

Mikami: You mean I shouldn't have done that? I thought It was part of the scene.

Kotori: Damn its not!

Mikami: You're just jealous I get to latch onto Light and you don't.

Light: Teru…

-Kotori pulls out Lawliet from the sides-

Kotori: This I gladly latch on to…you can latch onto Kira all you want you psychotic dog.

L: -blinks from being grabbed-

Light:_But I don't mind you latching on to me Ms. Proxy Director…rather than…HIM…_

-Glances at Mikami and Shivers-

Mikami: Psychotic dog…you will regret that… -gets out his pen of doom and writes her name on the death note.-

Kotori: -Blinks for a while and feigns death- Oh my god! I'm dead! Someone call an ambulance. Now quit your playing Mikami and get it right!

Mikami: -grumbles and frowns- Alright…-latches onto Light one last time-

Light: -twitch-

For a couple more hours we filmed episode 36 of Death Note entitled: 1.28. Mikami was such a pain that I could hardly keep up with his antics. If he was so punctual on the actual episodes, he was quite the lazy bones on the set when filming, goofing up as much as possible before actually getting things right. We usually get into so much arguments that we have to fight it out every once in a while. -sigh- Today is such a tiring day…

**After Shooting**

Light: Tori-Chan want to get some coffee?

Kotori: Um…are you Lawliet by any chance…? -sarcasm-

Light: Um…no…does it matter?

Kotori: Yes…

Light: -points at L and Misa- Their together…haven't you noticed yet?

Kotori: -feels like breaking into tiny pieces- Want to get that coffee you're so eager about?

Light: Of course. -grins triumphantly-

A/N: Yeah I know…just a bunch of silliness…I'm not on drugs while doing this...I just think I hit my head on the wall or something. Anyway! R&R Till next time!!!


End file.
